Precedent
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: You should never get in front of a beam when you don't know what it's going to do or what it's for. MMPR meets SPD Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Precedent

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing. Hope Disney's happy.

**Time Line:** MMPR-Sometime before Kim leaves for Florida but after she became the pink ninja. SPD-Between **_Messenger, Part Two_** and **_Zapped_**.

**Summary: **You should never get in front of a beam when you don't know what it's going to do or what it's for. MMPR meets SPD One-shot.

**Pairings:** Kim/Adam, hints of Sky/Z.

**Author Notes:** This idea came to me when I was trying to ignore this guy who I don't like. For the record, I go by the movie way of the team getting their ninjette powers. Also, pretend the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayerwas around in 1995. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Omega Ranger:**_ "This isn't the first time we've met, and it won't be the last." **Messenger, Part Two

* * *

**_

_Angel Grove, 1995_

"Uh oh."

Behind her face mask, the pink ninjette paled. Babboo, Squatt, and those two words could not be a good thing. She whirled around to see the two lackeys scratching their heads over a device that looked like a handheld satellite. She stepped forward cautiously just as the device started shaking and then emitted a beam of white light. The pink ninjette yelped as the beam hit her square in the chest. She could hear the others cry of horror and saw the black ninjette making his way over to her as everything around her faded to darkness.

_New Tech City, 2025_

Commander Cruger, head of the earth branch of the SPD, looked up in concern when the alarms sounded. He turned to his feline friend, Dr. Kat Manx.

"Kat, what's happening?" he asked as B Squad raced in. Manx studied the computer readout in surprise and confusion.

"I'm not positive but I think a time hole just opened." She sounded confused. Cruger turned tothe Omega Rangeras he raced in.

"Commander, I felt it but it's not the one I came through." He told him without asking. Cruger nodded. He turned to B Squad.

"Investigate. If you find anyone, bring them here for questioning." He ordered. The rangers nodded, saluted him, and raced out. Sam went over to Kat to help monitor the situation.

* * *

"Kimberly? Kim, come on, wake up!" Adam's frantic voice shook Kim from her stupor. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see her teammate's relieved expression. Sitting up, she rubbed her head.

"Ow. Okay, that's it, no more Babboo, Squatt, and funny looking devices." She muttered. Adam gave her a little half smile.

"I agree." He told her, helping her to stand. "Unfortunately, I have no idea where we are."

"Huh?" Kim asked, before looking around. She gasped. She was standing in the middle of what could only be described as a shuttle junkyard. Various…creatures were walking around, moving things and ignoring the two humans. She turned to her companion.

"Adam, what was that device?" she asked worriedly. Adam frowned.

"I think Rito said something about a chrono displacer." He remembered. Kim closed her eyes.

"Chrono displacer? What's that mean?" she asked worriedly. He shrugged. Suddenly and without warning, Adam ducked behind a piece of scrap metal, pulling Kim with him. He put a hand over her mouth, warning her to be silent. Kim froze as she heard voices enter the area.

"SPD, were here on official business." She heard a warm voice. Taking a chance, she peeked over the top of the metal and inspected the newcomers.

There were three, all in similar uniforms, some type of weapon strapped to their legs. The only difference to their clothing was the colored lining on the uniforms. The one talking to the creatures had a red strip and seemed to be in charge. He was African American and had a pleasant air about him. The other two were a blonde with a pink strip and a brunette guy in green. The one in green was taking off the glove of his right hand and turned in her direction. She ducked, praying she hadn't been seen. She turned to Adam and shrugged. He was staring at something behind her. A grim expression on her face, she turned around.

"What do we have here?" the guy asked, arrogance flowing from him in waves. Kim opened her mouth and then snapped it shut when Adam poked her in the ribs. Kim studied him and his companion, a pretty brunette in yellow. Her eyes narrowed when the color association hit her. _No way…._

"Jack, we found them." Yellow called. Footsteps hurried over and the other three came into her line of sight.

**Don't talk. Don't move. Don't give them any reason to harm us. **Adam's warm voice floated in her head. Kim shivered. She knew the black ninjette ranger was capable of mind-speak but he'd never done it with her before. It was a little odd. Luckily, the people didn't seem to notice Kim's mild discomfort or if they did, they were ignoring it. Kim's attention went back to the group as they seemed to be watching the one in green. Kim turned her attention onto him as well and was surprised to see him wave his hand and a faint green mist appear. She frowned. He smiled at her.

"They're clean." He told his companions. All but the one in blue relaxed and smiled at them. Blue turned to Green in concern.

"If they had no reason to be guilty, why were they hiding?" he asked. Green shrugged and turned back to the two rangers.

"Sorry. We felt the disturbance and came to investigate." He explained, holding a hand out to help her up. Kim turned to Adam.

**Adam?** She called, hoping he would be able to pick up her thoughts.

**I didn't know you could mind-speak!** His startled voice answered her. She frowned.

**I can't.** She told him in confusion. She felt him shift.

**You're doing it right now. Only other mind-speakers can contact me like you did.** He explained. Kim blinked up at him, shock written over her face. She quickly hid it though, not wanting to give these guys anything to hold over her.

**We'll discuss this later. What do we do now? **She asked. Adam looked down at her, deep in thought.

**They seem to be the good guys so we follow their lead. For now.** He replied. Nodding, Kim struggled to stand. Green and Pink grabbed her arms to help while Red and Yellow helped Adam to stand.

"What's your name?" Blue asked seriously. Kim exchanged a quick glance with Adam.

**Middle name and mother's maiden?** He asked. She gave a slight nod.

"Ann Miller." She answered, the lie flowing smoothly off her tongue.

"Lucas Cho." Adam told them. Kim brushed off her t-shirt, grimacing when she saw the streak of grease. Red stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you. Unfortunately, our superior wants to speak to you." He told them apologetically. Kim and Adam exchanged another look.

**Maybe they can help us?** Kim asked doubtfully. Adam shrugged.

**I don't see how much of a choice we have. They seem to be the police force around here.** He told her. She nodded in agreement. Kim gave Red a small smile.

"Take us to your leader." She told him in all seriousness. Adam snorted while Pink, Green, and Yellow laughed. Kim snuck a glance at Blue and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't smiling. Red, however, was grinning and he motioned for the two to follow him. They left the junkyard and found a jeep rover and three cycles, one red, one green, and one white with splashes of blue. Kim gave a small nod of affirmation when Red and Green headed to the cycles bearing their nicknames. Blue stalked to the blue cycle. Pink and Yellow ushered her and Adam to the backseat of the jeep. As she buckled in, Kim spoke to her friend.

**Have you noticed the color of the lining on their uniforms? **She asked in a soft voice. Adam gave her a small smile.

**Yeah, I did. You don't think they're rangers, do you?** He asked curiously. Kim shrugged.

**It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, there are five of them, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. Red and Green have Red and Green motorcycles that make ours look weird. Two girls, three guys. That's way too much of a coincidence. **She pointed out. Adam nodded, looking thoughtful.

**Do you think we're on a different planet? I mean, Billy told me that there are rangers all over the galaxy. Maybe the beam transported us?** He asked. Kim shrugged.

**It's possible. But this seems too much like earth.** She pointed out. Adam nodded.

**I agree. Different dimension?** He proposed. Kim tilted her head.

**I suppose that's possible. I mean, Zedd has his dark dimension. Who's to say there aren't more?** She asked rhetorically. Adam flashed her a small smile before concern washed over his face.

**Are you okay with the whole mind-speak thing? I know you felt a little wierded out when I first did it.** He asked, troubled. Kim bit her lip.

**It does freak me out, a little bit. But I don't know how I've never noticed I can speak telepathically. **She explained, brows furrowing in thought. Adam smiled at her, placing a hand on hers.

**I've suspected for a while that you were empathic to some degree. You always seem to be able to tell how everyone was feeling, no matter what they said to the contrary. **He reminded her wryly. Kim smiled.

* * *

"So who do you think they are?" Z Delgado asked her pink clad companion. Sydney Drew shrugged, glancing at the two in the mirror.

"I'm not sure but they look familiar." She confessed. Z glanced over her shoulder to see Kim shrug and then smile. She frowned. They hadn't been speaking, had they?

* * *

**I think Yellow knows something's up.** Kim told Adam after spotting the brunette's frown. Adam smiled at her.

**I know. It's obvious Green has a power of some sort. I felt a weird tingle when the green mist appeared. Like he was studying my soul or something.** He gave an involuntary shiver. Kim squeezed his hand.

**So maybe they won't lock us up like aliens and experiment on us because they won't think mind-speak is so weird?** She asked hopefully. Adam gave her a bemused smile.

**For a minute there, you sounded like Rocky when he just woke up and is trying to think.** He teased. Kim yelped and playfully slapped him. He just laughed.

* * *

"I think they're talking but their mouths aren't moving." Z reported. Syd frowned, glancing at the two of them again.

"Is that even possible?" she asked quietly. Z shrugged.

"You're the SPD expert here. Is it?" she asked, not unkindly. Syd gave a helpless gesture with her shoulder.

"May they just know each other really well? Cruger and Kat do that eye thing sometimes. So do you and Jack." The pink ranger reminded her teammate. Z nodded in agreement, eyes still troubled.

* * *

**Okay, so what do we know about these people?** Kim asked as the cycles turned a corner and a building that looked suspiciously like a dog came into view.

**They identified themselves as SPD.** Adam replied automatically. **They might be rangers.**

**Green has some sort of power that makes you tingle and not in the good way.** Kim replied jokingly. Adam blushed slightly before forging on.

**They seem to think we may be trouble-makers.** He frowned. Kim's eyes twinkled. As they passed under a bridge, Kim grasped his hand.

**They have an unhealthy obsession with dogs.** She added, staring at all the emblems surrounding them. Adam chuckled.

"Here we are!" Pink called as she pulled to a stop in front of a set of doors. Kim and Adam hopped out cautiously, Adam taking stock of all exits and Kim counting the amount of weapons in the room and the amount of people wielding said weapons. She turned to Adam worriedly.

**If they turn out to be the bad guys, we're in serious trouble.** She informed him. Adam nodded his agreement.

**I see only two exits, those doors and the way we came in. **He told her. She swallowed. Red, Green, and Blue came over.

"We're taking you to Commander Cruger. This way." Red told them, motioning for the two to follow him. Blue scowled.

"And no funny business." He snapped. Yellow looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Sky! Stop that!" she scolded him. Kim raised an eyebrow.

**Blue's name is Sky.** She added to their mental list. Adam grabbed her hand as they were ushered through the doors and into a hall of sort. They turned left, then right, then left again, before going right three times and then…Kimwincedas she got dizzy from trying to keep track of where they were going.

**Are they trying to make me sick?** She complained. Adam squeezed her hand.

**If they try and separate us, ninjette morph.** He told her. Kim rolled her eyes.

**Duh. **She replied, but gave him a small smile. He looked worried. Suddenly, she frowned.

**Adam? How did you end up with me?** She asked. Adam glanced at her.

**I was closest to you when the beam hit you. I tried getting to you then you disappeared. I dove after you and got caught on the edge of the beam.** He told her. She nodded, squeezing his hand.

**Even though it didn't exactly work, thanks for trying. **She told him. He shot her a shy smile.

"Here we are! Commander Cruger, may I introduce you to Ann Miller and Lucas Cho." Red voice interrupted the two ranger's conversation and Kim looked up before blinking in shock.

**Way too obsessed with dogs.** She muttered mentally. Adam had to stifle a laugh as the big blue dog looked them over, recognition shining in his eyes.

"Ann Miller? Lucas Cho? Is that what they told you?" a woman with cat ears asked in an amused voice. Kim stared at her in surprise.

**Dear lord, it's raining cats and dogs!** She exclaimed mentally. Adam couldn't help the snicker that escaped. Red was looking at them in suspicion. Sky looked triumphant, if not a little confused.

"See? I told you they were lying!" he accused Red. Red rolled his eyes.

"Actually Sky, you said it was suspicious they were hiding in an area where a time hole appeared." Green stepped in before a fight broke out. Kim blinked at him.

"A time hole?" Adam asked in surprise. "Of course, that makes sense."

Kim looked at him in bemusement. "Yeah, it's all falling into place. Of course, that place is nowhere near this place."

"One, no more Buffy for you. " He reprimanded her, his eyes dancing with mirth. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Two, Chrono displacer, Kim. Chrono means time." He told her. Kim's eyes widened before an ugly look creeped into her eyes.

"Why me? Why is always me that gets sucked through time holes, gets attacked by wizard of oz rejects, who gets hit on by guys with their insides on the outsides…" Kim continued to rant as the five humans and the cat woman and dog manwatched on. Red and Yellow chuckled along with Adam as Kim seemed to pick up speed in her rant. Adam chuckling faded, however, as he caught sight of the astonishment in Pink and Green's expression. Glancing at Sky, Adam was confused at the horrified understanding dawning in his eyes. He turned to his friend.

**Kim? Do you think you can rant about the world later?** **We need to get home. An Ithink theyknow something.**He reminded her gently. Kim turned startled eyes to him before looking the group over. A sheepish smile appeared.

"Sorry." She muttered, a pink blush staining her cheeks. Shaking his head, Adam turned to the guy in charge. **Kim's right, they are way too obsessed with dogs,** he thought with a small smile.

**I heard that.** Rolling his eyes, Adam gave the commander his best smile.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But we had no idea where we were or what had happened. We didn't know if we could trust them." He explained. The dog nodded.

**I think they said his name is Cruger.** Kim told him helpfully. Adam gave her a smile.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Park. We didn't know exactly what was happening either because our surveillance system was down. On behalf of SPD, I offer our apologies." He told them. Kim frowned at Sky in puzzlement as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"It's okay, sir. If you don't mind me asking, what year is this?" Adam asked, curiously. Kim snapped her attention back to them.

"Today is June 6, 2025, Mr. Park. And may I say, it's an honor to meet you!" Green spoke up excitedly. Adam smiled at him in amusement.

"Do I know you?" he asked curiously. Green looked abashed.

"Sorry, no, sir. I'm Bridge, Bridge Carson. Green SPD Ranger. Ilearned about you in the history vid." He explained. Adam raised an eyebrow while Kim stared at him in shock.

"History vid? Our identities became known?" she asked. Pink came out of her shock and shook her head.

"Only official rangers are told the identities of rangers of old. Once we got our morphers, we were given the ranger legacy video developed by Dr. Oliver." She told her. Kim blinked and frowned at the use of "old" directed at her. Then the last part hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Dr. Oliver? As in Tommy Oliver?" she asked, surprised. Pink nodded. Kim and Adam exchanged amused looks.

"Tommy became a doctor? A doctor of what?" she asked skeptically.

"Paleontology." Sky answered quietly. Kim gaped at him in shock.

"Paleontology? Tommy hates science!" she exclaimed. At her side, Adam nodded.

"She's right. The Tommy we know wouldn't be caught dead in a big pile of dinosaur bones. Unless it's to ride them like a bronco." He told them dryly. Kim glanced at him.

"Very funny." She told him. Adam suddenly turned to Red and Yellow who seemed to have finally caught on.

"What are your names?" he asked. Red snapped out of his daze.

"Cadet Jack Landors, Red SPD Ranger." He answered. Adam nodded and the two rangers turned to Yellow. She swallowed.

"Cadet Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, Yellow SPD Ranger." She answered shakily. Kim turned to Pink who grinned at her.

"Sydney Drew, the eighth Pink Ranger of earth." She told her original predecessor. Kim's eyes flickered in surprise.

"Eighth? How long has Zedd been attacking?" She asked worriedly. Cruger and Kat exchanged looks.

"Zedd was…defeated, for lack of better word, nearly twenty-seven years ago. Our adversary is someone you've never heard of." Cruger told them tartly. Kim frowned. Adam looked at him.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked seriously. Kim glanced at him before turning back to Cruger with a nod.

"Yeah, until we figure out how to get home we might as well make ourselves useful." She shrugged. The cat woman smiled at them.

"Thank you for the offer but I can get you back to your time. May I see your power coins?" she asked politely. Kim and Adam looked at her warily.

"Why?" Adam asked. The woman smiled at him reassuringly.

"I need it to both power the time hole and pinpoint the time you disappeared." She explained. Kim looked to Adam.

**I think we can trust them. None of them have any evil intent as far as I can tell.** She told him. Adam looked down at her.

**Did you delve into their emotions?** He asked curiously.

**Yeah. Bridge, Jack, Sydney, and Z are all awestruck. Sky is embarrassed as all hell. But none of them mean us any harm.** She reported. He nodded and dug his coin out of his pocket. Kim did the same. Smiling at them, the feline took the coins gently and went to work at a computer terminal. The big dog went to watch her while Bridge, Syd, Z, and Jack all stared numbly at them. Kim fidgeted.

**Can this get any more uncomfortable?** She wondered. Adam squeezed her hand again and Kim realized that from the time they had gotten into the jeep until then he hadn't let go for more than a minute. Feeling her cheeks go warm, she turned to Sydney.

"So, what do you like to do? I'm assuming any info on past events that we haven't experienced yet is off limits." She added. Sky suddenly looked at her and nodded sharply.

"If you knew some of what happens, you might try and change them. We can't let that happen." He told her tersely. Kim sighed but nodded in understanding. Sky went silent again.

**Okay, he's so not Billy-esque.** Kim told Adam who nodded in complete agreement. Kim spotted Z frowning at them.

"Is something wrong….Z?" she asked, hoping she got the name right. The yellow ranger gave her a searching look.

"Are you telepathic?" she asked bluntly. Kim was taken aback but found herself shaking her head.

"I just found out I can mind-speak but I'm not telepathic. I think." She added. Z nodded while the others looked surprised. Z turned to Adam and he nodded.

"Same as Kim." He told her quietly. Z nodded ad turned to Syd with a look. The pink ranger shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She apologized. The cat woman turned back to them with their power coins.

"Okay, I'm fairly certain I have the power flux figured out and the time set. The portal will send you to a few minutes after you disappeared. All right?" she explained. Adam and Kim stood up, nodding.

"Are you going to wipe our minds or something?" she asked. Cruger studied her for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"I don't believe anything you know can affect the future. But it would be wise not to mention anything you've seen to anyone else. How you describe your…trip…is up to you." He told them. Adam and Kim smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you." She told him. She turned to the rangers.

"It was…interesting…meeting you." She told them. They grinned at her.

"Same here. Hey, call us up when you hit 2025, kay?" Jack asked a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Laughing, Kim headed to where the cat woman was waiting, Adam following close behind. She pressed a button and a portal opened up a few feet away. Adam calmly walked through, waving to the rangers right before he disappeared. Just before she stepped through, Kim looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Sky.

"Don't feel bad, Sky. If I were in your shoes, I would have been suspicious myself. Catch ya on the flipside!" She winked before walking forward and disappearing with a pop. Dr. Manx shut off the portal and it winked out of existence. The room was silent for a few minutes as B Squad processed what had happened. Then the door behindthem opened. Cruger and Kat smiled and B Squad turned around to see who it was. What they saw made them grin.

"You said to call on you when we hit 2025." Kim told them with an impish smile. Adam grinned, his hand entwined with hers. On their fingers, bands of gold glittered.

_Angel Grove, 1995_

"So all the beam did was send you to the woods?" Tommy Oliver asked his girlfriend worriedly. Kim nodded, absently, playing with his hand. From his perch on the consol, Adam looked down at his own hands, remembering the feeling of holding Kim. He bit back a sigh.

"Well, it's a good thing Babboo and Squatt messed up. Who knows what could've happened to you!" Aisha exclaimed. Kim's lips twitched. Looking up, she met Adam's eyes and they exchanged a small smile.


End file.
